


bruh moment

by uhohcanteen



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awkward Peter Parker, BAMF Peter Parker, F/M, FUCK endgame, Intern Peter Parker, Reveal Fic, Stark Tower wasn’t sold, but also not really it’s only in his dream lol, but not really peter also dreamt that, dorky Peter Parker, im using that as a fancy way to say: fuck endgame, non-canon compliant, not beta read we die like respectable young soldiers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 09:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhohcanteen/pseuds/uhohcanteen
Summary: peter has no sleep schedule and an overactive imagination. not sure how long this is gonna be?? but it’s probably gonna be around 3/4 parts :-)(also idk why but the way that i wrote this really reminds me of God’s narration in good omens fjfrnrmems)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i do actually capitalize in this, thx a lot. i do know how to use that.... funky little arrow thing.

Of course, everything happened because of Spider-Man. It  _ had to _ , didn’t it? Well... as far as any of Peter’s classmates were concerned, it wasn’t Spider-Man related, as much as internship related. 

 

On the coming Saturday, Peter’s Decathlon team would be doing a mini tour of Stark Tower, as a reward for winning a local championship. However, Peter couldn’t go, because of his ‘internship’. This time, Peter  _ would  _ be _acting_ like  an intern, but he would be working on his equipment, alongside Mr. Stark. Flash, of course, rubbed it in Peters face, remarking that Peter would, ‘Never get to see Stark Tower!’. However, on the contrary, Peter would be at Stark Tower, working away furiously, in Mr. Stark’s lab. 

 

Mr. Stark had even signed a slip for Mr. Harrison, illustrating that Peter would be unable to attend the trip to... well, his own job. Mr. Harrison was a little wary over the fact that Peter could be forging the signature - due to Peter’s not so clean track record - but eventually decided not to do anything, because he, frankly, didn’t really give a shit about his job anymore. High school was a nightmare, and working at one for even a decade, as Mr. Harrison had, was bound to deplete one of serotonin (unless one was involved with drugs, which it couldn’t be said without significant doubt that Mr. Harrison didn’t do them). 

 

And so, the permission slips were due in the beginning of Decathlon practice, in the afternoon on Thursday. Ned was turned to Peter, excitedly telling Peter how excited he was for the trip. MJ looked on with mild interest, mouthing ‘losers’ to Peter in the chance of awkward eye contact, to which Peter would blush and lose the connection to distract himself with Ned’s rambling. Every so often, Ned would cut himself off and tell Peter just how unlucky Peter was to be missing out. Peter would then remind Ned that he would still be at Stark Tower, but be actually working. Ned tried to discretely wink at this, but ultimately failed and earned a grimace from Peter and a shake of the head from Ned’s recent girlfriend, Betty. MJ just smirked at the bad case of subtlety on both sides of conversation, having figured out months prior that Peter was Queen’s local vigilante, Spider-Man. 

 

At the end of practice that day, after being ridiculed (kind of- more like teasing, but Peter had a flare for the dramatics) silently by MJ, and made a fool of by Flash (not new, Peter talked  once  about going to Ned’s house to finish a  Lego  BB-8, and now Flash decided to spread the news to those interested [read: no one] that Peter and Ned were, to be gracefully put, fucking), Peter began his trek to Delmar’s deli to pick up his usual order of gummy worms and his number 5 sub made specially for heathens (as he was told by most). Nothing interesting happened; Peter didn’t have the internship today, and his evening patrol wasn’t until 7:00 pm, after dinner with May. 

 

And so, Friday came along quickly, the day beginning as Peter was stopping a petty mugging (the mugger didn’t really have her heart in it- Peter had a feeling the woman hadn’t done this before). Peter kindly handed the wallet to the younger woman victim to the crime, and offered her a walk home (he discovered her name was Sara). 

 

He decided he would keep look out until 1, as he wasn’t feeling particularly sleepy and should do something good with his less than stellar sleep schedule. After sitting on a rooftop, listening as closely as inhumanly possible, for half an hour or there about, Peter found himself beginning to fall asleep. So, with heavy eyes and pins and needles making themselves present, Peter began the trek home. After Peter climbed in his window, shoulders a little taxed by swinging, he took off his suit and went limp as he jumped into his bed. He tried to close his eyes and go to sleep, wishing he was in one of those stories where people fell asleep on spot, but after a cracked open eye informed Peter that it was 12:49 am, Peter found himself growing increasingly restless. 

 

Still, Peter trucked on and faced the wall, shut his eyes, and imagined that he was swinging; he could feel the strain in his muscles, the feeling of the suit like a second skin as he propelled himself, and the joyful feeling of the wind in his hair (he thought that this last one was just his imagination running rampant, but truly, Peter had left his window open, letting the warm early summer air flow through his room). 

 

In Peter’s dreams, he thought of a situation where he would be needed to reveal his identity to his Decathlon team. Except, the idea wasn’t preposterous, no, it was something that, maybe could actually happen; this dream took place on Saturday, when Peter was supposed to be working at Stark Tower during the Decathlon trip.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry- not really an actual chapter :-( does contain a preview though so please stick through the beginning!!

hi!!! so uh,,,,, i am still writing the fic. HOWEVER my inspiration to write actual literature instead of shit posting is few and far between. here’s a preview that i’ve got though!! (it’s kinda fluff??? it doesn’t hold any actually plot points ;-) )

 

(lol pls remember that this is a dream)

 

Peter rose from his bed on a Saturday morning. He was at Mr. Stark’s penthouse (well, more like just below; he got his own floor!!) and was due to be downstairs in the gym in.... 10 minutes. Today, before Peter would be working on his Spider-Man tech, he would be training with Ms. Romanoff and Mr. Barton. 

 

With a demonic screech of panic, Peter threw off his covers and quickly threw on a loose T-shirt and sweatpants over his boxers. He held great gratitude towards his tendency to make bad decisions early in the morning, for his hair was clean and ready to be mussed up in the fray of the practice fight. Peter grabbed one of the specialized protein bars for him, Mr. Steve and Mr. Barnes, and promptly began chowing down on it. Through a mouthful of fudge flavored granola, Peter mumbled for FRIDAY to take him to the 62nd floor gym (Peter said 62th, which FRIDAY immediately corrected with slight amusement at ‘sixty-tooth’). 

 

Peter padded into the cushioned room at 11:57 am, a full 3 minutes early, and flopped down on the floor. Natasha regarded him with an air of mirth as she stood up from the corner of the room she was sitting in with Clint, dusting off her rear with immense grace. Clint tried to follow suit, but stood, stumbled, and crashed into a wall, hitting his head and proceeding to drop the muffin he was eating, resulting in a cry of, “Aw, my head! And now I’ve stood on my muffin, come on! My head, my muffin, my  foot .” 

 

Peter snickered from across the room at the scene that closely resembled a clip of Brooklyn Nine-Nine, but immediately sobered up at the sight of the Black Widow staring him down from across the room. Natasha sauntered over, ignoring Clint’s cries for help after having crumpled to the floor in despair, and offered a hand to the star-struck boy. 

 

Despite having met Natasha on several occasions previous to this event, the effect of  The Black Widow likely would wear off for some time (give or take, 1-2 years). Peter smiled all wobbly-like in nervousness before grasping Natasha’s hand. The intimidating woman gave a sound pull, pulling Peter up and a little farther forward, surpassing Natasha as she calmly sidestepped and watched with mild amusement as the boy yelped and tripped forward, windmilling his arms as if he wasn’t a pretty put together superhero (in the public eye, at least). 

 

Eventually Peter stopped himself, and did his best to stand up straight and act as though nothing happened. Clint also did his best to recover from his antics and groaned underneath his breath, “Aw, muffin, no,” in traditional Clint style. 


End file.
